Branca de Neve
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Idade | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|14 anos |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Feminino |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor dos Olhos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Castanhos |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor do Cabelo | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Preto |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Desconhecida |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor da Pele | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Branca como Neve |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Príncipe (marido), Rainha (madrasta) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Amigo Animal | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Todas as criaturas da floresta |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cantar, dançar, culinária, sonhar acordads, animais da floresta, serenatas do Príncipe, bondade, felicidade, ajudar os outros, manter os anões limpos |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Odeia | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Atitude mal-humorada em relação a ela, crueldade, medo do escuro |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Adriana Caselotti, Mary Kay Bergman (em mercadorias dos anos 80 e 90), Carolyn Gardner (Kingdom Hearts, O Point do Mickey e outros), e Katherine Von Till (2011–presente). |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Dalva de Oliveira (diálogos, canções em mercadorias), Maria Clara Tati Jacome (canções) - Dublagem de 1938. Maria Alice Barreto (diálogos), Cybele Freire (canções) - Dublagem de 1965. Priscilla Concépcion (O Point do Mickey), Flávia Fontenelle (em Histórias de Princesas), Ana Lúcia Menezes (nos produtos atuais) |} Princesa Branca de Neve é a heroína e a personagem-título do primeiro longa-metragem da "Walt Disney Pictures", Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. Ela é uma jovem princesa, "a mais bela de todas", em sua inocência, não pode ver qualquer um dos males do mundo. Isso a torna mais vulnerável a madrasta ciumenta que deseja ser a mais bela na terra, no entanto, a bondade inerente da Branca de Neve e pureza inspiram seus amigos, os animais da floresta e os Sete Anões para protegê-la. No filme, ela é tanto uma figura de mãe protetora e uma criança inocente na sua relação com os animais da floresta e os Sete Anões. Ela forneceu a base para heroínas posteriores, como Cinderela e Aurora. Ela é dublada por Adriana Caselotti no filme original e, atualmente, por Katherine Von Till. No Brasil, originalmente, foi dublada por Dalva de Oliveira. Background Perfil oficial na Disneystrology : "Você tem uma qualidade etérea que encanta e atrai outras pessoas ao seu redor. Apesar de vir de uma poderosa linhagem, você escolhe uma vida mais simples que segue o caminho de sua alma. Você é atenciosa, e pode transformar uma casa em linda, limpa e organizada facilmente. Quando você é confrontada com pessoas ou circunstâncias difíceis, você aceita e promete que tudo vai ficar bem. Você é gentil, alegre, e não se intimida com trabalho duro." Aparência física thumb|left|250px|Os vestidos de Branca de Neve (da esquerda para a direita): vestido de serva e vestido de princesa.Branca de Neve é uma menina de 14 anos, bonita, com "lábios vermelhos como sangue, cabelo negro como ébano e pele branca como a neve". Ela tem um corpo esbelto e pés delicados. Embora ela seja magra, ela é a maior das princesas da Disney, mas nos produtos, como bonecas, seu tamanho é reduzido. Ela é descrita como "a mais bela em toda a terra". Branca de Neve é a mais magra de todas as princesas da Disney. Ela utiliza dois vestidos no filme original, que se tornaram uma grande marca para o filme, e também para a personagem. *'Vestido de serva': Como serva da Rainha Má, Branca de Neve utiliza um vestido feito de farrapos, para que sua beleza não seja percebida, embora isso não tenha resolvido, desde que o Espelho Mágico percebeu a beleza da princesa. Seu vestido é marrom escuro na parte do torso e da barriga, e marrom claro na parte inferior. Ele também é composto por mangas brancas. Ela também utiliza um laço azul na cabeça e sapatos de madeira. *'Vestido de princesa': Branca utiliza um outro vestido, a partir da cena em que o Caçador tenta matar ela. Este vestido se tornou tão conhecido, que em outras obras sobre a personagem (que não foram produzidas pela Disney), uma derivação do vestido ou ele mesmo é geralmente usado. Seu vestido consiste em um corpete índigo, com colarinho marrom (ou branco, como mostrado nas mercadorias), mangas bufantes azuis, com pequenos cortes laterais, que mostram a cor do tecido por dentro, sendo vermelha, algo que era moda na época da produção do filme. A saia longa de Branca de Neve que bate nos tornozelos da princesa, é de cor amarela brilhante (como podemos ver nos produtos da Disney Princesas) ou amarelo claro (como no filme). Por baixo da saia, ela utliza uma anágua branca. Seu cabelo é preso por uma fita vermelha, que contém um laço no meio. Ela utiliza sapatos amarelos com laços nas pontas. Personalidade Branca de Neve é a mais doce e mais suave de todas as princesas da Disney. Ela é ingênua, infantil, resiliente, sentimental, atenciosa e, sempre mostra a severidade de uma mãe, como quando ela disse aos Sete Anões que ou eles lavavão as mãos, ou então ficariam sem jantar, ou quando ela repreende alguns pássaros depois que eles bicaram a rainha em sua forma de velha bruxa. Ela também é um pouco atrevida, como é visto quando ela provocou Zangado, rindo depois que ele bateu o nariz quando ele saiu para lavar as mãos com raiva. Ela é uma sonhadora e uma romântica, mas está disposta a trabalhar duro se for necessário para ganhar seu sustento. Ela gosta de cantar, dançar, cozinhar (graças a madrasta fazendo dela um servo no castelo), sonhar acordada, e ama todos os animais. Sua bondade e generosidade muitas vezes pode cegar o julgamento dela e ela é rápida para quebrar as regras, se isso significa ajudar alguém em apuros (como visto quando ela ajudou a velha quando seus amigos animais começaram a atacá-la) Ela também é a mais silenciosa de todas as princesas da Disney, embora não exatamente por opção. Possivelmente porque seus próprios pais morreram, Branca de Neve parecia ter simpatia com os anões, pois ela pensava que eles não tinham mãe ou pai. Branca de Neve é conhecida como a princesa otimista, mesmo quando os outros eram rudes com ela ou quando as coisas ficavam difíceis, ela sempre dava uma olhada postiva sobre a vida, Branca de Neve também é uma princesa de coração puro, pois ela nunca é malvada, cruel, ou teimosa, e, por causa de sua capacidade de resistência e natureza esperançosa, ela mostra uma grande força interior contra a adversidade. Ela mostra que não é preciso estar fisicamente mente para se estar forte. Ela ganhou o título de A Mais Bela de Todas por causa de sua pureza mostrando muito mais beleza do que a vaidade e a inveja da rainha. Habilidades Graças a seu trabalho como uma serva no castelo de sua madrasta, Branca de Neve adiquiriu habilidades como cozinheira, que é mostrado claramente no filme. Ela fez sopa para os anões. Branca de Neve fez uma torta de groselha para Zangado. Ela pode fazer outros alimentos, como bolinhos de maçã e pudim de ameixa. Os detalhes da capacidade de Branca de Neve não eram focalizados, mas parece que ela é boa nisso. Desenvolvimento Diferenças do material original Embora existam muitas semelhanças entre a Branca de Neve no material de origem e a Branca de Neve da Disney também existem muitas diferenças: *No conto de fadas original, Branca de Neve tem apenas 7 anos de idade, quando ela causa os ciúmes da rainha e ela foge e encontra os anões. Esta idéia foi suavizada para o film , aumentando sua idade para 14. *Depois que ela come a maçã envenenada, ela permanece no caixão de vidro por muitos anos e cresce como uma jovem mulher, enquanto esta em seu sono mortal. No filme, ela fica no caixão por um ciclo completo das estações. *Em vez de ser acordada por um beijo, o príncipe compra o caixão dos anões e como eles ajudam o príncipe a levá-lo de volta ao seu castelo, um dos anões cai sobre uma pedra e o pedaço da maçã envenenada voa da garganta de Branca de Neve e ela se recupera. *Ela é mais cruel pois até o final da história depois que a Rainha cai morta em seu casamento com o príncipe, ela e seu marido estão rindo sobre isso e compartilham sua primeira dança . *Branca de Neve não tinha amigos animais na história original . *Em algumas traduções, o nome de Branca de Neve era realmente Snowdrop ou Snowball. Design thumb|214px|Um dos primeiros conceitos de arte de Branca de Neve.A concepção e caracterização de Branca de Neve foi influenciada tanto pela heroína dos contos de fadas românticos europeus tradicionais quanto pela heroína popular de Hollywood. Primeiros desenhos mostram Branca de Neve, com cabelos loiros sugerindo a representação da deusa da primavera Le Printemps como outra influência de Eugene Grasset, como a deusa de Grasset está intimamente ligada à natureza, e, como em um dos estudos de Grasset para a peça, Branca entretém animais com a música. Branca de Neve foi supervisionada por Grim Natwick, um animador que já havia desenvolvido e trabalhado em Betty Boop no Fleischer Studio. Os primeiros desenhos para a personagem se assemelham a Betty Boop, e alguns parecem ser caricaturas de atrizes famosas, como Zasu Pits, no entanto, a aparência de Branca de Neve se tornou menos caricatural no final. Por exemplo, o primeiro projeto de Hamilton Luske para Branca de Neve representou ela como um adolescente um pouco desajeitado, desengonçado. Este projeto poderia facilmente ter sido animado sem o uso de referência live-action, mas Walt Disney tinha uma idéia diferente em sua mente, fazendo uma última análise sobre a personagem. Para que Branca de Neve possa se relacionar melhor na tela com os sete anões, no entanto, decidiu-se que a cabeça seja um pouco maior que o normal. Os pintores sentiram que o cabelo preto de Branca de Neve deveria ser muito natural, sendo assim, eles usaram uma mistura de cores para fazer o cabelo da personagem. Marge Bell (que depois se tornaria Marge Champion) realizou a referência live-action para a animação de Branca de Neve, dirigida por Hamilton Luske. Quando foi decidido que Branca de Neve deve ter uma cabeça um pouco maior do que o normal, Bell foi obrigada a usar um capacete de futebol para fazer a cabeça parecer maior. Esta ideia foi desistida em 5 minutos, como Bell descobriu que era impossível realizar uma referênci em live-action enquanto usava o capacete. Voz thumb|left|250px|Adriana Caselotti servindo como referência live-action para a personagem.Disney não conseguiu encontrar uma voz para Branca de Neve. Cerca de 150 meninas fez o teste para o papel de Branca de Neve, incluindo atrizes bem conhecidas, tais como Deanna Durbin, cuja voz parecia velha demais para a Disney. Um assistente de Disney chamou seu amigo e professor de música vocal Guido Cazelotti, reclamando que Hollywood não tinha meninas de canto. Cazelotti queria oferecer os seus melhores alunos, no entanto, durante a ligação, sua filha de 20 anos, Adriana, estava cantando, e seu pai ficou confuso e disse para sua filha para ficar longe do telefone, mas o diretor de elenco gostava da voz e convidou-a para fazer um teste. Depois de Walt Disney ouvi-la, ele imediatamente deu-lhe um papel. O estúdio assinou um contrato multi-página com Adriana Caselotti: ela foi proibida de cantar em um filme ou na rádio antes do filme, em vez disso ela recebeu 970 dólares. Desde 2000 e até 2010, Branca de Neve foi dublada pela dubladora americana Carolyn Gardner, mas desde 2011, Branca de Neve foi dublada pela atriz americana Katherine Von Till, que pela primeira vez dublou um personagem na Disneylândia com o tema do videogame Kinect Disneyland Adventures. No Brasil, Branca de Neve foi a primeira personagem feminina de um longa animado dublada para o cinema, já que antes nunca nenhum filme animado havia sido exibido no cinema. Naquela época também não existiam filmes dublados, só legendados. Ela foi dublada por Dalva de Oliveira nas cenas de diálogos, e por Maria Clara Tati Jacome nas canções. Maria Alice Barreto fez os diálogos da personagem na redublagem, com Cybele Freire fazendo as canções. Atualmente ela já foi dublada por Priscilla Concépcion, Flávia Fontenelle e Ana Lúcia Menezes. Papel no filme Branca de Neve nasceu de uma família real. Sua mãe morreu durante o parto. Depois de algum tempo, o Rei, pai de Branca de Neve, se casou com uma mulher má. Não muito tempo depois de seu casamento, o pai da Branca de Neve morreu deixando-a órfã. Quando Branca de Neve ainda era criança, a madrasta temia que um dia a beleza dela supera-se a sua própria. Então, ela vestiu Branca de Neve em trapos e forçou-a a trabalhar como copeira. Cada dia a rainha consultou o espelho mágico perguntando, "Espelho, espelho meu, quem é mais bela do que eu?". Enquanto o espelho respondia: "Você é a mais bela de todas". Branca de Neve estava a salvo de ciúme cruel madrasta. Início thumb|250px|''Desejo uma Canção''A Rainha, com ciúmes da beleza de sua enteada, Branca de Neve, a obriga a trabalhar como empregada em seu castelo, mesmo usando farrapos e tamancos, no entanto, a beleza de Branca de Neve continua brilhando, fazendo com que a rainha se preocupe que a beleza dela possa um dia superar a sua. Ela é tão vaidosa, que todos os dias se consulta com seu espelho mágico, ordenando o escravo a revelar o nome da mais bela de todo o mundo. Todos os dias o espírito diz que a Rainha é a mais bela, e ela se contenta, até que o espelho lhe informa que Branca de Neve tornou-se finalmente a mais bela na terra. Lá fora, Branca de Neve trabalha, cantando, atraindo a atenção do príncipe, que está passando. Enquanto ela canta, realizando um dueto com seu eco, ela se assusta com o Príncipe que de repente se junta a ela, que assustada, foge para dentro de casa. Observando de cima, é a rainha, que com raiva fecha as cortinas da janela. Entrando na Floresta thumb|left|250px|Branca de Neve com os animais da floresta.A rainha convoca seu caçador e ordena que ele mate Branca de Neve. A Rainha pede que ele traga o coração de volta em uma caixa especial como prova de que ele foi bem sucedido na tarefa. O caçador espera Branca de Neve ficar isolada e, verifica que ninguém mais esteja presente, avançando na princesa. Branca de Neve vê a sombra do caçador sobre a rocha, se vira e grita de terror. No entanto, o caçador não pode matar ela, por causa de sua beleza, e pede a Branca de Neve perdão. Ele diz a ela que a Rainha tem um ciúme doentio, e diz para ela fugir. Ela leva o seu conselho e foge pela floresta, e seu medo se manifesta nas plantas ao seu redor; ramos de repente lembram garras como mãos, e os troncos flutuantes assemelham-se a crocodilos. Dominado pelo terror, ela finalmente entra em colapso, soluçando. Quando a luz entra na floresta, as criaturas da floresta cautelosamente se aproximam de Branca de Neve, e ela faz amizade com eles. Juntos, eles cantam. Não mais assustada, Branca de Neve pergunta aos animais se eles sabem onde ela pode ficar. Eles levá-la para a casa dos Sete Anões, ela entra e acha que ninguém está em casa. Notando que a casa toda é uma bagunça completa, ela limpa a casa, com a ajuda dos animais. Ela espera que os seus residentes, a quem ela acredita serem crianças devido ao tamanho do mobiliário, vai deixá-la ficar se ela limpar para eles. Quando ela termina de limpar a casa, ela sobe as escadas para encontrar sete camas pequenas. Ela adormece sobre três delas. Encontro com os Sete Anóes thumb|250px|Branca de Neve dança com os Sete Anões.Os Sete Anões voltam para casa depois de um dia de trabalho nas minas. Eles vêem a luz proveniente da janela de sua casa, e fumaça saindo de sua chaminé, e entram na casa, andando por aí, em busca de um "monstro" que invadiu sua casa. Eles ouvem um barulho (alguns pássaros da floresta, brincando) que vem do andar de cima, e, por tentativa de Dunga, entram no quarto juntos. Eles se aproximam das camas, se preparando para atacar, até que descobrem que é Branca de Neve que esta dormindo. Estão todos ficam encantados com ela, embora Zangado não goste de sua presença, acordando ela. Ela fica surpresa com os anões, mas logo faz amizade com eles, adivinhando os nomes de Mestre, Dengoso, Soneca, Atchim, Feliz, Dunga e Zangado porque seus nomes estão gravados nas camas. Todos os anões, exceto Zangado concordam que Branca de Neve é bem-vinda para ficar, se ela fizer o trabalho doméstico para eles. Um barulho no andar de baixo lembra Branca de Neve que ela deixou uma sopa fervendo. Ela corre lá embaixo, e diz aos anões que está quase pronto, e que eles terão tempo para se lavar. Os anões marcham relutantemente para lavar as mãos. Depois do jantar, os anões cantam, e ela dança com Dunga. O anões, em seguida, declaram que Branca de Neve vai dormir no andar de cima, e que os anões vão encontrar um lugar para dormir lá em baixo. No castelo da rainha, a rainha, após ser informado pelo espelho mágico que Branca de Neve ainda vive, desce em seu laboratório e se transforma em uma Bruxa. Ela prepara a maçã envenenada, e lê no livro que a pessoa dormirá para sempre com uma mordida e que só se libertará, com um "beijo de amor verdadeiro". A Bruxa sai do castelo e vai em direção a casa dos anões. A Maçã Envenenada thumb|left|250px|Branca de Neve morta, depois de dar uma mordida na Maçã Envenenada.Na manhã seguinte, os anões se despedem de Branca de Neve para irem trabalhar nas minas. Antes de sair, Zangado avisa a ela não deixar ninguém na casa. Achando que ele se importa com ela, apesar de sua negativa exterior, Branca de Neve decide assar uma torta para Zangado. Logo a Rainha, disfarçada de vendedor ambulante aparece vendendo maçãs, através de sua janela. Ela oferece a Branca de Neve a maçã, mas é atacada pelas criaturas da floresta, que reconhecem o perigo. Branca de Neve enxota os animais longe e leva a velha para dentro de casa, para tomar um copo de água. Enquanto isso, os animais correm para buscar os anões. A Rainha diz a Branca de Neve que a maçã (que foi envenenado) é uma maçã mágica do desejo, capaz de fazer todos os desejos de Branca de Neve se tornarem realidade, e consegue convencê-la a dar uma mordida. Branca de Neve logo cai no chão após sentir os efeitos do veneno, que faz com que ela caia em um sono de morte. Como a Rainha está saindo, ela é vista pelos anões, que perseguem ela em um penhasco, onde ela cai, provavelmente morrendo e sendo comida por abutres. Primeiro Beijo de Amor thumb|250px|Primeiro Beijo de Amor Verdadeiro.Os anões encontram Branca de Neve e lamentam a sua "morte", enquanto eles retornam para casa. Em luto, eles fazem um funeral para ela em sua casa. Ao encontrá-la tão bonita, mesmo morta, eles não conseguem enterrar ela, colocando ela em um caixão de vidro, esculpido a mão e feito de ouro. Como o tempo passa, o príncipe ouve sobre o caso e passeia pela floresta, encontrando o caixão. Os anõesabrem o camoinho para que o príncipe se aproxime de Branca de Neve, despertando-a com um beijo, que quebra a maldição. Ela acorda e, ao ver o príncipe, estende os braços para ele como ele escava-la em seus braços. Os anões se alegram, como o príncipe leva Branca de Neve para seu cavalo. Ela beija cada anão, dizendo adeus antes de sair com o príncipe para o seu castelo (que é mostrado nas nuvens acima), onde vivem felizes para sempre. Outras aparições ''Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit'' No filme, Branca de Neve faz uma aparição no qual ela é vista ajudando a rainha disfarçada a atravessar a rua em Toontown para a loja da Apple, e mais tarde no final do filme. ''O Rei Leão 3 - Hakuna Matata'' No filme, Branca de Neve faz uma aparição (somente sua silhueta) no final com os anões, onde eles estão chegando no cinema, para assistir o filme. Sua única fala é: "Oh, desculpe-me!". ''O Point do Mickey [[Arquivo:Snow6.png|thumb|left|250px|Branca de Neve em ''O Point do Mickey.]]Tal como acontece com muitos outros personagens da Disney, Branca de Neve fez muitas aparições como um dos convidados do "Point do Mickey". Ela geralmente é vista com os Sete Anões. Ela aparece com destaque no episódio "Pluto Saves the Day", em que Bafo vestido como ela coloca a equipe da Casa a dormir com algumas maçãs mágicas que ele comprou da Bruxa. Branca de Neve encontra-se sobre sua trama, no entanto, e ajuda Pluto a salvar o dia, dizendo-lhe que ele precisa para beijar os membros da equipe de dormir, a fim de acordá-los. Ela também pode ser vista em O Natal Mágico do Mickey e em Os Vilões da Disney. ''Kilala Princess [[Arquivo:Snow7.png|thumb|158px|Branca de Neve na capa do volume 2 do mangá de ''Kilala Princess.]]Na série de mangá Kilala Princesa, Kilala e Rei vão para o mundo da Branca de Neve depois de acessar o Portão dos Sonhos com uma tiara mágica. Branca de Neve conforta Kilala sobre seu amigo sequestrado, e depois vai para confrontar a Rainha para salvá-los. Antes que ela coma outra maçã envenenada, os anões chegam ao castelo para lutar contra a rainha. Após sua vitória, Branca de Neve dá a Kilala uma jóia de rubi desenterrada pelos anões como um símbolo de coragem. Ela é vista pela última vez quando Kilala recebe uma Esmeralda. ''Once Upon a Time : ''Para mais informações, acesse aqui! (em inglês) [[Arquivo:359px-1PromoSnow12.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Branca de Neve em Once Upon a Time.]]Branca de Neve (Ginnifer Goodwin e Bailee Madison como uma menina) é um dos personagens centrais da série da ABC. Aqui, é a filha do rei Leopoldo e enteada da Rainha Má, Regina. Quando ela é uma menina, Regina resgata ela de um cavalo em fuga. Como resultado, Leopoldo quer se casar com Regina, fazendo dela uma nova mãe para Branca de Neve. No entanto, Branca descobre que Regina ama outro rapaz e revela isso para a mãe de Regina, levando seu amor a morte. Regina quer Branca morta por revelar este segredo e impedindo-a de ter o amor verdadeiro como ela foi forçada a se casar com o rei Leopoldo. Anos mais tarde, o Caçador é contratado pela rainha para matar Branca, mas não ele poupa a princesa. Ela continua vivendo na floresta, roubando os nobres do domínio da Rainha, na esperança de recolher dinheiro suficiente para sair do reino. Ela conhece o príncipe James, e ela lhe apelida de Príncipe Encantado. Eles se apaixonam e depois de uma viagem, aonde procuram jóias, eles retornam noivos. Percebendo que ela e James nunca podem estar juntos, ela recebe de Rumplestiltskin uma poção que vai apagar todas as suas memórias de James. Pouco tempo depois, ela recebe uma carta de James dizendo-lhe para encontrá-lo no castelo se ela o ama, para que possam fugir, antes de um casamento arranjado. Ela vai ao encontro dele, mas seu pai, o rei George pega ela no castelo, e obriga ela a dizer a James que ela não o ama. Ela, então, passa a morar com os sete anões. James rompe seu noivado, mas ela bebe a poção pouco antes de a notícia chegar até ela. A poção muda ela em uma pessoa mesquinha e cruel, e ela percebe que sua raiva decorre da morte de seu pai. Ela tenta matar Regina, a pessoa responsável pela morte de seu pai. Antes que ela faça isso, o príncipe beija beija ela, fazendo ela recuperar a memória. No entanto, eles são novamente separados quando os cavaleiros de George capturam James. Ela e os anões em seguida, partem para resgatar James. Algum tempo depois, Branca é envenenada pela Rainha, mais James traz ela de volta a vida. Eles se casam, mas a Rainha chega ao casamento e anuncia que ela vai colocar uma maldição sobre todos para destruir a felicidade de Branca. Assim que a maldição se inicia, Branca dá a luz a Emma. thumb|250px|Mary Margaret, o homologo de Branca de Neve em Storybrooke.Em Storybrooke, ela é Mary Margaret Blanchard. Ela é professora favorita de Henry, e ela dá a Henry seu livro de contos de fadas. Ela também convida Emma para morar com ela. Mary Margaret trabalha como voluntária no hospital e lê o conto de Branca de Neve e o Príncipe Encantado para David, que esta em coma, e que na verdade é James. Eles se apaixonam, apesar de David esta prestes a se casar com Kathryn. Mary Margaret renuncia ao hospital por causa da dor de cabeça que ela sente por estar próxima de David e tenta iniciar um relacionamento com o Dr. Whale. No entanto, ela acaba querendo saber tudo sobre David. Ela finalmente tenta evitar David, mas ela e David acham que não podem ficar longe um do outro e começam um relacionamento secreto. Após o caso se tornar público e o casamento de David acabar, Mary Margaret é odiada pela cidade. No entanto, alguns dos residentes alcançá-la depois que ela vende velas para ajudar o convento local, para pagar seu aluguel. Mais tarde, ela é presa por assassinato aparente de Kathryn após impressões digitais de Mary Margaret serem encontradas em uma caixa contendo um coração humano logo após o desaparecimento de Kathryn. A caixa é encontrada mais tarde na casa de Mary Margaret, e o coração é provado ser de Kathryn. Emma acredita na inocência de Mary Margaret e tenta ajudar ela. No entanto, Mary Margaret encontra uma das chaves de Regina em sua cela e usa para fugir. Mais tarde é revelado que depois de sua fuga, ela foi capturada e mantida em cativeiro por Jefferson. Ela é encontrada por Emma, e os dois são capazes de escapar quando Mary Margaret chuta Jefferson por uma janela. Em seguida, Mary Margaret voluntariamente retorna à sua cela para enfrentar seu julgamento. Quando Kathryn reaparece, Mary Margaret é liberada. Conseqüentemente, seu relacionamento com David torna-se tenso desde que ele não acreditava que ela era inocente. Ele finalmente decide deixar Storybrooke quando Mary Margaret não dá a ele uma razão para ficar. Eles estão reunidos quando a maldição é quebrada, e recuperam suas memórias. ''Electric Holiday Branca de Neve aparece no curta de animação como uma das modelos da moda de Minnie Mouse em um show de fantasia. Princesinha Sofia thumb|left|250px|Branca de Neve com Sofia.Branca de Neve apareceu na série ''Princesinha Sofia, no episódio The Enchanted Feast. Ele foi exibido em 4 de abril de 2014 no Disney Channel e no Disney Júnior dos Estados Unidos. Ela ajudou Sofia, que precisava a verdadeira personalidade das pessoas. Assim como Aurora, ela não cantou. Ela fez duas aparições, assim como Ariel. Video games Branca de Neve aparece em alguns video games, geralmente aqueles envolvendo a franquia Disney Princesas. Branca também estrelou seu próprio jogo baseado fora de seu filme Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. ''Disney's Villains' Revenge'' Neste jogo, alguns dos Vilões da Disney roubaran o final de suas histórias, para que eles ganhassem no final. Quando a Rainha Má da Branca de Neve rouba, ela coloca Branca e os sete anões em um sono profundo. O Grilo Falante e o jogador chegam para quebrar o feitiço e restaurar a história. ''Kingdom Hearts rightBranca de Neve é uma das Princesas de Coração, cujo coração foi obrigado a abrir a porta final em Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Primeira aparição da Branca de Neve em Birth by Sleep é quando ela é encontrada por Terra em um prado em seu mundo natal, Dwarf Woodlands, a menina fica surpresa ao ver Keyblade diante dela. Quando o Unversed chegar, Terra convoca sua Keyblade para derrotá-los, mas também assusta Branca de Neve e ela foge para a floresta de medo. Depois que Ventus chega em Dwarf Woodlands e encontra os anões, ele ouve Branca de Neve gritando e descobre que ela foi encurralada por Unversed e monstros que habitam as árvores de Dwarf Woodlands. Ele consegue levá-la para ficar em segurança e encontra a Casa dos Sete Anões, onde ela permanece até os anões voltarem. Eles concordam em deixá-la ficar e fazer-lhe companhia. Depois de derrotar o Treant Mad, Ventus leva acidentalmente a velha bruxa para onde Branca de Neve esta. Até o momento em que Aqua chega, Branca de Neve já deu uma mordida na maçã envenenada e caiu em um sono profundo e é colocada em um caixão de vidro pelos Sete Anões. Mais tarde, Aqua chega com o príncipe, que acaba por ser o primeiro amor da Branca de Neve e a única pessoa que pode quebrar o feitiço. Ele a beija nos lábios e ela desperta de seu sono. Ela dá seu adeus para os anões antes de o príncipe a levar embora. Durante os créditos finais, ela é vista com o príncipe e os anões no prado onde seus amiguinhos jogam pétalas de flores ao seu redor. Ela e o príncipe olham as pétalas em deleite. Branca de Neve torna-se uma D-Link para Aqua e Ventus após seus encontros separadamente. ''Kingdom Hearts'' O mundo da Branca de Neve foi destruído pelos Heartless. Ela foi uma das primeiras Princesas de Coração a serem capturadas e levadas para Hollow Bastion. Uma vez que eles estão todos reunidos, Malévola tem seus corações extraídos, a fim de abrir a fechadura de Hollow Bastion e liberar o poder dentro dele. Quando os corações das princesas são restaurados, Branca de Neve e as outras cinco princesas acordam de seu sono e usam seu poder combinado para proteger o interior escuro, a fim de manter a sua propagação por todo o universo. Eles não são capazes de mantê-lo por muito tempo, possivelmente porque Kairi, a princesa sétima, não está presente, mas eles conseguem fazê-lo o tempo suficiente para Sora voltar e selar o buraco da fechadura. Depois que ele foi selado, Branca de Neve permanece em Hollow Bastion com as princesas e Fera, Leon, Yuffie e Aerith. Quando Kingdom Hearts foi selado, ela foi devolvida ao seu próprio mundo. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Embora ela não apareça no jogo, o nome de Branca de Neve é parte da senha que permitiu o acesso ao espaço de dados DTD em Space Paranoids. Em forma de senha, seu nome é o primeiro. ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey [[Arquivo:Snow9.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Branca de Neve em ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey.]]Branca de Neve apareceu como a personagem principal de seu mundo. Nesta história, a cor no mundo de Branca de Neve foi eliminada por uma raça de criaturas diabólicas. Com a ajuda de heroína do jogo e os anões, a terra da Branca de Neve é restaurada. Ela é vista pela última vez com os anões fazendo uma despedida para a heroína enquanto assistem a um belo arco-íris. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Branca de Neve aparece neste jogo como um personagem de apoio na Gruta de Fantasyland. Uma das tarefas que ela dá para o jogador é ajudar a encontrar groselhas, para que ela possa fazer tortas de groselha para os anões. Ela também aparece no mini-jogo Soundsational do Mickey, dançando sobre uma bóia com Cinderela, Aurora e Bela. Disney Princesas thumb|249px|Branca de Neve, como é vista na franquia.Branca de Neve é a primeira princesa da franquia ''Disney Princesas. Na franquia, a personagem tem uma aparência diferente do filme original. Embora seja uma das princesas mais altas da Disney, Branca de Neve aparece como sendo mais baixa em produtos da franquia, provavelmente para ressaltar sua ingenuidade. Sua pele não é tão branca como é mostrado no filme, inclusive, tendo mais cor do que outras personagens como Cinderela e Rapunzel. Suas bochechas vermelhas também são raramente apresentadas nas mercadorias, embora ainda façam aparições ocasionais. Seu cabelo se tornou mais volumoso. A sua roupa também sofreu alterações, principalmente em cor: seu corpete e suas mangas se tornaram um azul mais claro, sua saia ganhou um amarelo mais forte e também é, por vezes, retratada como sendo dourada. Seus sapatos se tornaram amarelo escuro e sua tiara ganhou um tom de vermelho mais claro. Sua boca, que no filme original era vermelha, se tornou rosa ou vermelho claro. Curiosamente, seus olhos, algumas vezes, foram retratados como azuis em produtos. Ela também ganha olhos maiores na franquia. Seu colarinho é branco, em vez de marrom. ''Inch Blossoms Branca de Neve foi apresentada na linha ''Inch Blossoms, e não recebeu muitas mudanças, como suas amigas princesas. Seu colarinho se tornou próximo a folhas, e suas mangas se assemelham a uma flor desabrochando. Sua saia ganhou rosas e folhas, e o final parecia com pétalas de rosa. O laço de seu sapato se tornou vermelho. ''Enchanted Tales Na franquia ''Enchanted Tales, Branca de Neve foi retratada com variantes de seu vestido original. Quando a franquia se original, ela ganhou uma tiara dourada com pedras vermelhas, as partes vermelhas das mangas ganharam brilho, e a saia ganhou várias flores bordadas, enquanto as outras partes do vestido se tornaram metalizadas. Depois, seu vestido se tornou totalmente dourado, e sua tiara dourada foi mantida. Ela também ganhou um colar com pedras vermelhas, seu corpete ganhou flores e folhas, e o final da saia ganhou detalhes dourados. Os laços dos sapatos ganharam pedras vermelhas no meio, e fitas douradas até o calcanhar. Curiosamente, ela se tornou mais branca, em contraste com a franquia original. ''Mattel'' A princesa é uma personagem constante na linha de bonecas da Mattel, desde os anos 90. Ela esteve presente nas primeiras linhas de bonecas com a marca das princesas Disney, sendo elas: Musical Princess, Perfume Princess, Dancing Princess, e Bubble Princess, respectivamente. Ela também esteve presente na linha My Favorite Fairytale Collection, de 2000. Branca de Neve também foi uma das primeiras princesas presentes na linha Sparkling Princess, e que continuou nela até os tempos atuais. Ela também ganhou playsets e outros produtos conhecidos. ''Novo design (2012–2013) left|250px|Branca de Neve em seu novo design.Em 2012, a Disney apresentou as princesas com novos designs no ''Disney Store, incluindo Branca de Neve. Ela ganhou cabelos mais ondulados, e o laço da tiara foi para o lado esquerdo, em vez de ser no meio, como no original. Suas mangas ganharam alguma transparência, mais ainda eram um azul claro. Seu corpete ganhou uma divisão, parecida com um V, e ela ganhou um tipo de jaqueta transparente, que serviu como substituição para o colarinho. Todo o vestido era coberto com glitter, de forma que desse a impressão de que o tecido do vestido era com glitter. Sua saia se tornou mais escura. Em 2013, uma versão melhorada do design anterior foi apresentada. Seu cabelo era nos mesmos moldes do original, mais desta vez, se tornou mais detalhado. O laço da tiara continuou do lado esquerdo e toda a tiara ganhou glitter. O colarinho retornou, e as mangas deixaram de ser transparentes. Todo o vestido ganhou glitter, com vários detalhes de flores e folhas adicionados a ele, principalmente a saia. A saia se tornou dourada. Sua pele não era mais branca, como já podia ser visto antes, mais suas bochechas vermelhas foram mantidas. Canções Canções cantadas por Branca de Neve: *Desejo uma Canção *O Meu Eterno Amor *Aprenda uma Canção *Meu Mundo Feliz Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Branca de Neve posando para foto em um dos parques da Disney.Desde a sua inauguração em 1955, Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões foram personagens constantes na Disneylândia, na Califórnia e seus parques temáticos subsequentes, na Flórida, Japão, França e Hong Kong. Ela tem seu própio cartão de feitiço, conhecido como "limpeza da casa de Branca de Neve", parte do "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom". ''Fantasmic! Branca de Neve aparece no primeiro ato do Fantasmic, na noite ao vivo! Nas danças, mostram Branca de Neve com o Príncipe durante o "Medley Princess". Ela está em seu próprio barco com o Príncipe. ''Dream Along with Mickey No show ao vivo do Magic Kingdom Park, Branca de Neve aparece junto com o príncipe como convidado especial do Mickey. Branca de Neve e outras princesas da Disney, ajudam Minnie a realizar seu sonho de se tornar uma princesa. Branca de Neve e O Príncipe reaparece no final comemorando a derrota de Malévola, Capitão Gancho e outros vilões. ''Snow White's Scary Adventures'' No "Snow White's Scary Adventures" (Aventuras Assustadoras de Branca de Neve em português), ela aparece várias vezes. Durante o percurso, ela não aparece em tudo, porque Walt Disney pretendia que as meninas que estivessem passeando, imaginassem ser elas mesmas a Branca de Neve. Isso também foi feito na versão original do Disney World. A idéia não pegou e figuras de Branca de Neve foram acrescentadas depois. Na Disneyland e Tokyo Disneyland, ela aparece subindo a escadaria com os anões, enquanto ela é vista duas vezes em Paris (uma vez nas escadas e depois no final) e os tempos ainda mais em Disney World (no pátio, correndo pela floresta, levando a maçã envenenada, sendo acordada pelo Príncipe e, em seguida, cavalgando rumo ao pôr do sol. Produtos : Veja a galeria de produtos sobre: Branca de Neve. Trivia/Curiosidades *Ela é a primeira Disney Princesa. *Branca de Neve é uma das cinco Disney Princesas de sangue real. *A única princesa caucasiana das Disney Princesas que tem olhos castanhos. *Ela é a primeira princesa que pode se comunicar com animais. *É a mais jovem das princesas, com 14 anos. *Em Os Muppets no Walt Disney World, Branca de Neve foi a personagem da Disney que esteve na maior parte da história, além de Mickey Mouse. *Em 28 de junho de 1987, Branca de Neve foi colocada entre as estrelas na famosa Calçada da Fama de Hollywood. *Em Aladdin e o Rei dos Ladrões, o Gênio transforma Jasmine em Branca de Neve. *Para que o tom de pele de Branca de Neve fosse natural, a produção usou maquiagem nos desenhos. *A escolha da cor do vestido de Branca de Neve foi a mais demorada, passando por diversas cores até ficar definitivamente com o azul e dourado. *Branca de Neve é a 1º princesa a morrer. Aurora é a segunda. Inclusive, ambas foram salvas por seus interesses amorosos. *Ela é a primeira princesa tentada pelo vilão para fazer com que seus desejos se tornem realidade. A segunda é Ariel e a terceira é Tiana. *O simbolo de Branca de Neve na franquia Disney Princesas é a maçã envenenada. *É a primeira Disney Princesa orfã, Cinderela é a segunda. *A primeira das princesas a não ter uma continuação para seu filme. A segunda é Tiana. *É a primeira e a única princesa que foi vista orando. Galeria : Veja a galeria de fotos sobre: Branca de Neve. Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões Categoria:Personagens de Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens dos parques Disney Categoria:Disney Princesas Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens icônicos Categoria:Orfãos Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Princesas do Coração Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Esposas Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Personagens sob magias Categoria:Disney Dream Portrait Series Categoria:Electric Holiday Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Personagens do Epic Mickey Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens animados em filmes live-action Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoria:Principais Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Servos Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de Princesinha Sofia